With increasing growth of user demand for bandwidths, “fiber taking the place of copper” is an irreversible trend of an access network. Due to advantages of technologies and costs and other factors, fiber access networks are developing rapidly in recent years. Fiber access networks include point-to-point (P2P) optical access networks and passive optical networks (PON). A P2P optical access network is a point-to-point technology, and is formed by an optical line terminal (OLT) at a central office end, an optical network unit (ONU) or an optical network terminal (ONT) at a user side, and a fiber. An optical line terminal is connected to an optical network unit or optical network terminal. A PON technology refers to a point-to-multipoint (P2MP) fiber access technology, and is formed by an OLT at the central office end, an ONU or ONT at the user side, an optical network terminal, and an optical distribution network (ODN). An optical line terminal is connected to one or more optical network units or optical network terminals.
In stages of optical network construction, service distribution, and relevant maintenance, it is necessary to recognize fibers and determine mapping relationships between many optical cables and fibers by effective means, so as to connect and track a corresponding fiber link quickly.
Currently, a fiber recognition system includes a light source device and a fiber recognition instrument. The light source device can transmit a specific signal such as a direct current optical signal, and the fiber recognition instrument provides a fiber slot for bending the fiber, detects a light leakage signal generated by the fiber bend, and determines a received signal frequency. A specific usage process is: An operator at the central office end connects the light source device to a fiber to be recognized, and transmits a specific signal to the fiber for transmission, and at the same time, notifies the transmitted signal to a remote detection staffer. The remote detection staffer connects many fibers the fiber recognition instrument one by one to detect whether any signal is transmitted by the light source device. If the transmitted signal is detected, it indicates that the two persons are operating a same fiber, and therefore, the fiber is recognized.
The prior art has the following defects:
In the detection process, one operator needs to connect the light source device at the central office end to the fiber to be recognized, and at the same time, another operator at a remote end needs to connect the fiber recognition instrument to each fiber to be detected and make a judgment according to optical signals on this fiber. Through collaboration between the two persons, the fiber is tracked and located. Once a fiber is identified, the persons at both ends need to switch simultaneously to continue to identify other fibers. However, the length of a physical link of an optical network is up to 20 km, which brings certain difficulties for collaboration between the two operators. Misjudgment tends to occur, and the labor cost is huge.
When a new ONU user is added to a distributed network and it is necessary to check whether the fiber of the ONU is connected to a correct OLT port, the operator at the central office end needs to unplug the fiber connected to the corresponding OLT port and connect it to the light source device, which tends to get an existing user offline and cause service interruption.
The light source device in the system is independent of the OLT device, and generally only transmits specific signals such as direct current optical signals, and cannot carry information about the OLT port connected to the fiber, and therefore, the information about the OLT port connected to the fiber link cannot be known. In addition, the independent light source device also increases costs.